Baseball caps and visors are very popular. They are not only a functional item in many sports activities to protect a wearer's eyes from sunlight, and for team identification, and they are also regular wearing apparel for persons in all walks of life. Such caps and visors are functional in sports, may be purely ornamental, may have names, information of all types, and advertising thereon on either the top or front edge of the brim or on the main portion of the cap. Girls wear such caps and visors for ornamental and fashion purposes with desired colors and patterns thereon. Small items of jewelry, pins, badges and other paraphenalia are often mounted on either the brim or on the main portion of the cap. With such personal modifications such caps and visors have become personal fashion statements or personal identity items.
For some individuals changing the appearance of a baseball cap or visor for decorative, fashion changes or other reasons is very important. Fashionable and desirable baseball caps and visors have become moderately expensive so the need exists to be able to repair and/or to change their appearance in an inexpensive manner.